phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
User blog:Saranghaedut/Phineas Robert Ussaki
|birth_place = Pusat Penyelidikan Pertanian Tun Razak, Travenoraş Point, Department S'alětar-Hyukyu) |death_date = |death_place = |spouse = Matsuko Narusaka | relations = |children = 7 |constituency = |alma_mater = |residence = PPPTR Charlotte Amalie |religion = |website = | signature= Najib_Razhak_signature.png }} Phineas Robert Ussaki atau dikenali sebagai Phineas Robert Flieynę adalah seorang watak utama dalam pelbagai cerita Fanon termasuk Tubik Masuk dan Memang Enak. Phineas telah dipilih oleh para peminatnya untuk membuat beberapa cerita yang dikaryakan oleh peminatnya. Phineas Robert Ussaki (Bahasa Jepun: ピニアス ロバルト フリン ウサキ, Nama sebenar: ウ咲鳴坂 (Ussaki Narusaka), Nama panggilan dalam Bahasa Jepun: ウサキちゃん (Ussaki-Chan)); (dilahirkan pada 6 Agustus 2802 di Pusat Penyelidikan Pertanian Tun Razak, Department S'alětar-Hyukyu) adalah artis, komposer, penulis filem dan pelakon hip hop Yapreay. Dia dikenali secara luas dengan lagu pertamanya, Tubik Masuk (Bahasa Inggeris: Exit Enter). Pada 7 Julai 2813, beliau telah menimbulkan kekecohan dunia Internet Phinbella apabila menghasilkan video dangdut dengan menterjemahkan lirik Tubik Masuk nyanyian Adik Wanie, mengandungi unsur lucah, sensetiviti masyarakat, LGBT, mengikut laporan akhbar Harian Metro. Dia menulis lagu itu, Macam Macam pada tahun yang sama, yang juga menarik banyak perhatian pada media sosial. Lagu-lagu terkenal lain, seperti Memang Enak, Démo Sore dan Cinto Kerué mendapat perhatian global. Pada masa ini, dia mempunyai lebih daripada 20 lagu yang mempunyai lebih dari 1 juta tontonan di televisyen. Beliau telah dicalonkan untuk Anugerah Golden Melody ke-27 yang diadakan pada bulan Jun 2817. Pada bulan Ogos 2817, beliau ditangkap oleh polis untuk penggambaran video muzik lucah di sebuah rumahnya. Latar Belakang Phineas Robert Flieynę-Ussaki dilahirkan di Pusat Penyelidikan Pertanian Tun Razak, Department S'alětar-Hyukyu dan dibesarkan di Charlotte Amalie, Yapreay, anak bongsu dari tiga orang anak, dilahirkan dalam keadaan luar nikah seperti kakak dan abangnya. Ibunya berasal dari Tutu, dan keturunan Yapreay, Inggeris, dan Jepun. Ayahnya, keturunan Melayu dan Jepun, berasal dari Pantai Selatan. Ayahnya meninggal dunia ketika kemalangan semasa berumur 4 tahun. Bermula darjah satu, Phineas Robert Ussaki belajar di Sekolah Rendah Teknologi Charlotte Amalie sehingga darjah enam. Beliau juga bertanding dalam pertempuran penuh hubungan dan merupakan tali pinggang hitam dan juara kejohanan di Taekwondo. Hubungan 'Matsuko Narusaka' Phineas adalah keperibadian Matsuko, yang dia percaya dia akan berkahwin satu hari nanti. Phineas sangat tidak sedar akan perasaan Matsuko untuknya. Dalam Quantum Boogaloo Thats Grow Up, ia disahkan bahawa terdapat lima puluh lima peluang bahawa dia mungkin berkahwin dengan Matsuko. 'Sukaru Rai' Sukaru dan dia berjaya dalam siri kanun ("Letakkan Putter Away"). thumb|Phineas Robert Flieynę thumb|244px|Phineas dan rakannya thumb|206px|Phineas Robert Flieynę di GM Mall, Charlotte Amalie. Kemunculan Kingdom Hearts 3D Phineas is the partner of Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3D Sora and Phineas defeat the Dr Doofenshmiritz Heartless. KH rules (talk) 20:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Warning This Page is Not Related to Other Stories' In this episode, Phineas meets User Jathew's version of the future. He meets his daughter Rachel and now they have to stop a paradox. 'Return of the Disk' In this episode, he and Ferb are busted by Candace and finds out Perry is a secret agent and fights a league of villins, including: Darth Vader, Mitch, Doc Ock, the Joker, and Khaka Peu Peu, Xemnas to name a few. 'Super Kids' In this episode, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Thaddeus are exposed to radiation and develop superpowers. While Phineas and the gang become a group of superheroes, Thaddeus plots to rule the world... 'It's Not the End!' In this story by, Phineas gains the superpowers of Wolverine from the X-Men. 'Phineas and Bart' In this story, he meets the Simpsons and his step-brother Ferb falls in love with Lisa and then he and Bart get the idea to plan a date for them. 'The Lean Mean Brain Machine' In this story, Phineas switches brains with RHF. both Patrica and her twin sister's also accidentally switch brains as well. 'Super Phinio Bros.' He stars in this crossover with his step-brother. Phineas and Ferb go to school Phineas and Ferb are back in school, where they meet their new (old) friend Travis. 'Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer' He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. 'Phineas and Isabella's Birthday' In this fan episode, he and Isabella share a birthday party. The truth about Phineas Flynn Phineas is revealing his history to everyone. Phineas & Ferb: Bakugan Phineas uses Drago (Fusion Dragonoid) to battle opponents. He seems to be intrested in the lengend of Dragonoid Destroyer. 'Aftermath' Patricia and her siblings first return in the episode of'' Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer'' "The Phinettes STRIKE AGAIN!" Now voiced by Danielle Panabaker, Patricia and Phineas reunited and as seen, Patricia has three children named Katrina, Phineas the second, and Hattie. She was engaged to Thaddeus, but Thaddeus only wanted her family fortune ($750,000,000) and get her arrested so he can have the money to himself. Eventually Phineas dressed like Patricia by wearing a wig and the wedding dress she was supposed to wear. Patricia then she met up with Issac, and got married, and became his adopted son Pabalo's mother. Before that, Florence married Gerland and it was mentioned that Adam married Jennifer Jones. 'Alternate' In another version of Phineas's world, he has hated her since they have met. Even though they had been born on the same day and they almost look alike, Patricia cheats on Phineas by going through Phineas's papers and changing all the answers to wrong. Phineas is also allergic to the smell of cheese, and Patricia brings cheese perfume and sprays it on her whenever she comes by. Although Phineas is friends with Florence, Florence is very offended by Phineas hating Patricia. The bad thing is, Patricia doesn't know he hates her, and she has had a crush on him since first grade. Phineas loves Isabella, which makes Patricia jealous. In the episode "30% Less Flynn", he tries to make Patricia eat 12 boxes of Phineas's candy (read 30% Less Flynn for more info). This version is a little mean since I have autism and maybe that's the problem with me and Wikipedia and sometime get upset, angry, and/or sad when my routine is interrupted and stuff see the video on Brainpop. Any questions ask in the discussion pageThe Ferbette 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz' Phineas is the main protagonist and of the game and is controlled by player one as he sets out to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over Danville and the world. 'Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer' Phineas worries that his summer fun will come to an end when summer reaches it's last day, so he and his friends set to find the island of the stone of miracles, to wish for an endless summer. After Phineas saves Isabella from falling down a gorge, they begin to get closer. When the kids fight the robot wished by Doofensmirtz, Isabella is captured which forces Phineas to destroy the stone which keeps the robot alive. Phineas says to Isabella that he may have done some cool things, but she was his best adventure ever, Phineas goes back to school with Isabella as a girlfriend, and he ends the movie by saying "Oh well, there's always next year." 'The Truth About Ferb Fletcher' Phineas meets Ferb when Ferb moves to Danville after narrowly escaping a mad dictator who takes over Britain. The two quickly become best friends, and then stepbrothers when Linda and Lawrence get married. Years later, Phineas (along with Emily, Isabella, and others) must help Ferb reclaim his rightful throne as King of Britain. 'The Adventures of Phineas Flynn' Phineas is an adventurous young boy who always is looking for adventure with his friends. 'Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning:' In this story, Phineas marries Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and they have three kids named Adrian, Marie, and Julia. Phineas owns his own company called Flynn and Co., and is very famous around Danville. He is the uncle of Ferb and Emily's children, Thomas, David, and Elisabeth Fletcher. [[Disney's Phineas and Ferb in: What a Dream!|'Disney's Phineas and Ferb in: What a Dream!']] Phineas and Ferb think about having another do nothing day. Once they start to do nothing they start to fall asleep and things get bad. So they wake up in a Enchanted Danville and meet Candace. She tells them Dr. Doofensmirtz became Dicator by making everybody in Danville minions. So it's up to Phineas Ferb and Candace to start thinking and stop Dr. Doofensmirtz! This is apart of The Phineas and Ferb Adventures. 'Now or Nothing' Phineas tells a story that actually happened. 'Who wants to win a date' Phineas competes to win a date with isabella 'Phineas' Greatest Game' Phineas becomes a pro-football player. 'The Story of Jacob Greenfish' Phineas meets Jacob and is one of the main characters. 'Dear Diary' He will have a entry in this. 'New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!' He is the main character in Roads's series. He voluntarily turns EVO by drinking active nanites in one episode, but, later, gets changed back. 'Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast)' Phineas has developed a crush on Lisa Lansigan and has become his team leader. He doesn't believe what people are saying Candace is doing, he doesn't even believe Ferb. He lost his leader role in Cubarama. He is now in the Final 10. He learns of Isabella's crush in Spain In The Butt. He was eliminated in Beijing Chris McLean when e couldn't find a peanut. He left with a bloody mouth, black eye, broken foot, broken leg, and bleeding hands. He was rooting for Lisa in the finals. He won no Invincibilities The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Phineas appear, along with Ferb and they planning a Party and invite Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse. The Greatest Space Quest Ever Phineas is one of the main characters he is a pilot who has served with his brother Ferb in the space war against Doofenshmirtz for 11 years. He is one of the 7 chosen ones to save the universe. Camp Phineas Series Phineas is the founder of this camp and the camp director. His siblings and his friends attend the camp. The Rise of Doofenshmirtz Phineas is a scientist who is against Doofenshmirtz, after he has taken control of the Tri-State area. Mass Effect: Commander Flynn's Adventure He leads a ragtag group of heroes to defeat Fullmetal Bison from taking over the universe. His weapons are the Omni-blade, the Multi-Tool Shield, and the Long Range Laser Blaster. Phin Wars He is the protagonist, Phineas Skywalker. TotalDramaRox97's Series Phineas meets a kid named Connor. Phineas sees Connor as a friend until Connor shows a rude and annoying attitude but he doesnt dislike him he is only neutral. Phineas will go to Connor for help in The Phineas Games after he is selected to go into a battle to the death. He surprisingly killed Jaques and Josef for attacking 2 Fireside Girls. He will participate with Ferb in a race around the world and did well the first leg and fell behind the second. He knows that Connor is a truly nice person but doenst show it The Song of Flames Phineas is the main protagonist of the fanfic. He teams up with legendary Pokemon Reshiram to defeat Doofenshmirtz and Zekrom three years after the death of the Pikachu princess. The Bitterness Trilogy Phineas's alternate self is one of the main protagonists. He is a member of the Resistance and is usually battling alternate Heinz (Except for most of the first book). In Book I, Phineas turns evil after a tragic event and tries to get revenge on Heinz. Later, he learns that if he doesn't let go of his hate, it will destroy him, so he gives up the fight and turns good again. In Book II, Phineas keeps trying to convince Candace to come back to the good side. Finally, Candace turns good again when she saves Phineas's life. In Book III, a few things that happen are: Phineas tries to commit suicide (only for Ferb to stop him), he fights a psycho killer, and he turns thirteen. Il Est En Amour Phineas stars with Morgan in this tragic love story, where he finds his true love, but it starts to go tragic when they are invited to Morgan's Uncle Heinz (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) and Morgan has to choose between her beloved uncle or her true love Phineas. She chooses both and launches herself to the streets below, killing herself. When Ferb and Candace make a machine to bring her back, she has to move back to Canada. That Cat Phineas starts reading the series Warrior Cats , then decides he wants a pet cat. He chooses a black and white tabby, but Perry figures out the cat is another agent sent to kill him.﻿ The Pack Phineas accidentally absorbs a wolf mixture, and turns into a werewolf. Then, he joins a pack of wolves in the forest and has to adjust to his new life. Soon, he tries to communicate with his friends to make an antidote. The Pack 2: Vampire Attack Phineas is back in school, but bad things are happening and everyone but him and Ferb are turning into vampires! The List of Secrets Phineas appeara in The List of Secrets as the protangonist. When the story begins, he discovers that scientist hav discovered a brand new planet and decideds to go there with Ferb. He prevents Isabella from going to moniter their status, but he is really doing it to protect Isabella. He runs into Mitch and Meap on the planet and just barely escapes the planet before Mitch blows it up. Thanks to the list of secrets though he discovers Isabella's crush and gets angry, causing a misunderstading. Later he starts having vivid dreams about the future, with him being overlord and him destroying the world. He later finds out from Meap that touching the list of secrets caused the enzyme on it to seep into his skin, slowly turning him insane. He gets angry with Isabella and nearly kills Meap and injures Isabella. Later, when an invasion begins, Phineas gets captured along with Isabella, Ferb, Mitch and Meap. They discover that The Masked Man is Phineas from the future, as evil overlord. They escape and Phineas rekindles his relationship with Isabella after Meap's death. He prevents himself participating in the final battle because of his condition. But when the clock strikes 6, Phineas gets taken over by insanity, and destorys The Masked Man's army, but tries to kill his friends. Isabella proclaimation of her love for him. Snaps him out of it though. Phineas and Isabella start fighting The Masked Man, but Isabella is stabbed. This caused The Masked Man's oen destruction. Phineas then kisses Isabella before she dies, and then goes back in time to prevent their meeting, thus saving her life. At the end, the new Phineas (thanks to the time change) puts "find" on Isabella's picture and hangs it up on his "to do" list. Phineas and Ferb V.S. Poptropica The boys build a portal to Poptropica. The Neverending Story (PF EDITION) Phineas is sent to England for an exchange student program and goes from the over-imaginative lying triangle-headed supernerd of King Henry Elementray to a hero. Phineas & Ferb:Next Summer Phineas gets a new zip jumper,& in episode 6,Isabella reveals her feelings to him,so they dating. thebigfoot1's Series Mystery Shock! Part 1 and 2 In this episode, Phineas and Ferb drive to Washington D.C. and meet Dipper and Mabel along the way. During a thunder strike, he switches bodies with Dipper! It is also revealed in this episode that Isabella likes Dipper and Dipper likes her. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series 's clothes]] Phineas takes a lead role in just about all the stories, his main Digimon partner is Shoutmon and, he's a real fan of Sonic. Phineas has shown a crush on Isabella, even in one chapter of Phineas and Ferb A-Xros The Digital World he says he's in love with Isabella, but he says "what's said in a zone, stays in that zone. Later Phineas becomes the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers. LunarExplosion's Series He marries Isabella and has two children: Willow and Diego. Ranger Powers Digimon Collection *Shoutmon (Lead Partner) *Ballistamon *Dorulumon *Starmon *Pickmons *Cutemon *Beelzemon *Spadamon *Jijimon *Lillymon *Rapidmon *Deckerdramon (Shares with Ferb) *Grademon *Olegmon *Apollomon *Aldamon Full page: Phineas Flynn's Collection Perry Runs Away! Phineas takes Ferb,Isabella and Candace into the future so they know how bad it will be since Ruler Doof took over the world. Disney's Phineas and Ferb's Journey to the Center of the Earth-istic Adventure He drives to Dunkin Donuts to get some donuts and some coffee. He and the gang get lost in the center of the earth. Phineas and Ferb (film) Phineas is the main protagonist of this musically Summer-filled adventure when he, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram are teleported to somewhere very distant and must find their way back to Danville. Phineas is usually an optimistic all the way, but throughout the first bits of the movie, Phineas is angry, somewhat irritated, and slightly annoyed when he finds out that Perry is a secret agent. As the movie progresses, however, he lightens up and eventually loves the fact that Perry is more than he seems in an "epic" way. Like in the series, Phineas is constantly building inventions with his stepbrother Ferb, even helping Dr. Doofenshmirtz build or plan out -inators multiple times. Phineas and Ferb's Greatest Chronicles Phineas is the one of the main characters of the Greatest Chronicles, where he is a freshman student along with his brother, Ferb and his classmates, The Gang, including his crush and finally her girlfriend, Isabella. He is an enthusiastic man and also, have a musical side of his personality. It is also revealed that he will marry Isabella and have a daughter named Jasmine Shaina. It is also revealed that he will be a inventor, engineer, and the CEO of his company, the Flynn-Starex Company. Phineas Flynn and the Olympians (movie and novel crossover) Phineas is the one of the main protagonists, the son of Poseidon, one of the descendants of the Big Three (including her sister), and one of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood. His relationship with one of his friends, Isabella, is unclear because of their rivalry (because Phineas is the son of Poseidon while Isabella is the daughter of Athena, and according to the myths, Poseidon and Athena are having some sort of rivalry) but somehow, Phineas have fallen in-love at her (stay tuned for more information on this). S.A.F. Serial Phineas will have a major role in Cerebus Syndrome, being one of the targets of Enigma. Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic Here, Phineas, alongside with his siblings and friends meet the fastest hedgehog ever, Sonic, who misses his friends. He with Ferb help blue blur to find his friends. They also are suspected in Elmore bank robbery. After entering portal near bank of Danville he and Sonic fight against Gumball Watterson in Elmore downtown. Here Phineas befriends Gumball's family and friends after he realises, that Mario's chaos emerald in phoney. Dark Adventures When Phineas and Ferb visit Blueprint Heaven, he unintentionally stumbles with Sunshine and Wilson, whom ask them whether they aware about missing artifact. Phineas and Ferb said they unaware about it. Later, they are seen making a device to help Isabella to determine the artifact that her mother bought to her from auction. Suddenly, a Reaper comes, destroy the machine, and tries to kill them for an unknown reason. Fortunately, Sunshine and Wilson save them, forced Reapers to flee. The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb 'Adam Williams arrives' 'Phineas Dies?!' Nickstar777's Work 'The Dark Defender' A Darker version of Phineas. After Phineas' daughter, Miriam, was murdered by a paedophile, Phineas became a Vigilante Serial Killer, murdering criminals. 'The Wrong Side of Town' Another Darker story. When Phineas accidently kills the brother of a local crime boss, the crime boss places a bounty on Phineas' head, now Phineas has every gang member, corrupt police officer, bounty hunter, hitman and assassin in Danville after him.﻿ 'Case Files' Phineas is a brilliant detective who has solved more cases than anyone at the Danville Police force and has solved several cold cases, he is now joined by Isabella Garcia Shapiro, an FBI Agent who helps Phineas in capturing a series of demented Serial Killers. 'It' Based on the Stephen King Novel of the same name. Phineas' character takes on the role of Richie Tozier, a comedic character who isn't afraid to stand up to the bullies. Phineas encounters the group of friends while they are building a fort and introduces himself, he quickly develops feelings for Isabella who quickly returns the feelings, Phineas encounters the murderous clown when he fights back against 2 of the 3 bullies, Thaddeus and Thor, and makes a mess and is told to head to the basement and come back with a mop, while searching for the mop, he encounters the clown disguised as a werewolf, which Phineas is afraid of. Later, Phineas and the others meet Baljeet while he's escaping from the bullies and the group throw rocks at the bullies, they then find out that the clown may have been around for as long as 200 years. Phineas and the others decide to kill the clown, when the bullies follow them and try to kill them, the clown arrives and kills Thor and Johnny, leaving Thaddeus alive, when the clown tries to kill Django, the group save Django and apparently kill the clown, but vow to return to Danville should the clown return, before the group go home, Phineas talks to Isabella and the 2 share a loving kiss. Years after the kids have killed the clown, Phineas has become a successful inventor and he and Isabella have gotten married and are expecting a kid, when Baljeet calls them and tells them to return to Danville as 'It' has returned. Phineas and Isabella return to Danville and decide to see what's changed, Phineas heads to the library where the clown arrives and taunts Phineas with balloons that spread blood when they pop, Phineas runs out of the library in fear and later he and Isabella meet up with their friends (Except Django, who had committed suicide) at a Chinese Resteraunt, when their fortune cookies come to life, they get scared off. They arrive at Baljeet's home where they find a bunch of balloons in Baljeet's fridge in addition to Django's severed head which starts making fun of the group, telling Phineas that he has a nice nose job and no one would notice. Later, the group find out that the clown kills every 30 years and suspect that the entire town is in on it. Later, Isabella is outside the house thinking about the clown and how the town is in on it, Phineas comforts her and the 2 share another loving kiss. When the group is attacked by Thaddeus, Baljeet is injured and Phineas and Ferb are able to kill Thaddeus. Later, the group fight the clown one final time and this time are able to kill it for good, after the clown is finished with, Phineas and the others bury Irving's body, who was killed during the final confrontation. Phineas and Isabella return to their new home in New York and get ready to raise their child. Gallery Main article: Phineas Robert Ussaki/Gallery